


familiar place

by fightsekai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaehyun no ponto de vista do taeyong, sem diálogos, sem interações diretas entre os personagens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsekai/pseuds/fightsekai
Summary: Não havia nada como Jaehyun.





	familiar place

> “O coração, se pudesse pensar, pararia.”

Jaehyun veio como que em um sonho, um singelo fechar de olhos tão macio quanto uma nuvem deve ser. Tão frágil quanto uma, também— o coração dissolveu-se no âmago de meu ser: já não era mais meu.

Tudo nele parecia ser de outro mundo, de um universo muito distante daquele em que eu me encontrava. Capturou-me sem convites, sem olhares e acenos cordiais. Antes que pudesse perceber, já orbitava em torno de si, o que era decerto estranho: Jaehyun era um buraco negro.

Não sabia se as pessoas ao meu redor concordavam com minha devoção desenfreada, mas a paixão direcionada a Jaehyun me era tão simples, ainda que fruto de meus sonhos mais complexos. Para falar a verdade, não consigo lembrar-me com clareza dos rostos de outras pessoas. Tampouco seus nomes ou suas vozes; meu amor apoderou-se de meu cérebro, matou tudo aquilo que não proferia seu nome. Eu tinha a sensação de que o mundo ia acabar.

E o mundo acabaria. O fazia no exato segundo em que seus pés tocavam o chão daquela sala, um ato ordinário que dava início àquilo que já havia acabado há muito tempo; no momento em que meus olhos, num inoportuno, encontrassem os seus, o meu mundo sorriria como jamais feito, pois sempre tive o hábito de alegrar-me com aquilo que me destruía.

Não dizia uma palavra. Uma palavrinha sequer. Não era necessário, pois sua presença já se fazia o suficiente, e eu entendia muito bem o recado que sua mão inquieta a batucar a mesa queria me passar.

As sensações me invadiam com uma violência descomunal. Deve ser por isso que não consigo relatar com clareza absoluta o que acontecia quando estávamos juntos; prestava tanta atenção em Jaehyun que não conseguia prestar atenção em nós. Prestava tanta atenção em Jaehyun que sequer conseguia prestar atenção nele.

E, em seus braços, prendia-me num outro universo, longe daquele que me vestia a pele diariamente. Sentia-me desmanchar ao seu toque, e reconstruía-me pouco a pouco, com seus lábios em meu pescoço, das ruínas de onde vim.

Ele observava o movimento sem fim, ao longe, e eu observava a linda maneira que o sol se refletia em seu corpo, seus ombros pintados com o laranja do céu e sua cintura com o calor de minhas mãos. Sempre foi assim: Jaehyun observando o mundo e eu observando ele.

Era engraçado para mim, de certo modo, como ele olhava para o nada, esperando que algo acontecesse. O que quer que fosse, já havia acontecido, disso eu tinha certeza: Jaehyun havia acontecido. E depois dele, não era necessário mais nada.

Acometeu-se num delírio, e para longe voou, o mais longe que suas asas de vidro permitiam. A figura daquele homem moldado ao céu forte e azul tornara-se então um devaneio, ilusão diária que me percorria a mente e o papel.

Jaehyun era palavra; era tinta, uma aquarela que eu não sabia como usar— manchava o papel, atravessava-o: este era frágil demais para suportar tamanha vivacidade, esplendorosa cor. Não sabia se existia um papel que fosse realmente adequado para abrigar todas as tonalidades que Jaehyun tinha. O mundo, em si, não parecia ser suficiente.

Talvez, numa de suas andanças, pousasse numa estrela que brilhasse tanto quanto o próprio. Estaria satisfeito de saber que ele encontrou um lugar que o pertencesse, que o fizesse se sentir em casa; eu mesmo experimentara desse sentimento quando estive no aconchego de seus braços, minha casa, meu lar, meu refúgio finito que nunca fora exatamente meu. Nada era meu, nem mesmo o meu amor— tudo vinha dele. Jaehyun era tudo; o começo, o meio e o fim das coisas. Ele é luz, é treva e tudo aquilo que há no meio.

Não o entendia por completo. Na verdade, não o entendia nem um pouco. Muitos de meus berrares ao travesseiro vinham dessa dificuldade que eu tinha de desvendá-lo— entrava numa profunda crise ao cogitar que ele era apenas uma ilusão minha, algum tipo de idealização inexplicável que eu construí por suas feições terem proporções perfeitas ou por seu cantarolar nunca fugir do tom.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se estava louco. Sentia como que tudo que me era racional desligasse no momento em que meus olhos encontravam a figura dele; o coração apenas seguia o fluxo, a água serena que dava numa cachoeira, e por um breve momento minha mente queria despertar e levantar aquele questionamento que nunca ultrapassava minha garganta, preso em meus dentes e no sangue que corria por minhas veias, nunca citado mas jamais esquecido.

_Quem é você, Jung Jaehyun?_

**Author's Note:**

> essa fic na verdade eh importante pra mim porque eu acho que passei a amar mais o jaehyun depois de escrever sobre Amá-lo  
o resultado foi mais denso doq eu esperava tho  
enfim


End file.
